Addiction
by Lunarix
Summary: Ela era como seu cigarro. Ele como seu vinho barato. E os dois com um fraco para vícios.


Sua respiração pesada e descompassada deixava tudo mais excitante, seus dedos compridos e grossos faziam pressão em meu quadril e eu conseguia ouvir seu coração disparado em seu peito. Seu beijos desesperados me levavam a loucura e o ar que iam até meus pulmões nunca pareciam o suficiente, minhas unhas afundavam em sua pele pálida e cada estocada que ele dava mas fundo elas iam. Tudo era intenso naquele momento com Sirius, como foi em todas as outras vezes que estivemos juntos, apertos intesos demais, beijos intensos demais, sexo intenso demais. Nosso desejo era intensão demais.

O que tinhamos era apenas aquilo, transas casuais em qualquer dia durante vários meses, nunca passaria disso. Conheciamos o limite um do outro, nunca poderiamos dar um ao outro mais do que aquilo e não escondiamos isso, usufruirmos um do outro, conseguia o que tanto queria e acaba ali, sem emoções, sem sentimento, sem combranças, sem relacionamento. Funcionava, ele aparecia no meio da noite — geralmente bêbado ou parcialmente bebâdo —trazia insepravél garrafa de whiskey barato e invadia meu apartamento a procura do mesmo de sempre, eu o xingava de todos os nomes possíveis por me acordar tão tarde e ele apenas ouvia e terminava sua bebida, não se importava nem um pouco com minha falsas reclamações e eu não importava de que ele aparecesse pela madrugada no meu apartamento, mas não podia deixar transparecer aquilo. Logo seus braços estavam a minha volta, seus lábios presos em qualquer parte do meu corpo e eu já não lembrava direito meu nome ou o caminho até meu quarto.

Começava no corredor e terminava em meus lençois, transavamos até nossas energias escotarem e depois caíamos no sono. E ele nunca estava lá quando eu acordava. Não que eu desejasse que estivesse, isso apenas era um detalhe simples sobre como as coisas funcionavam entre nós, desejos carnais que acabavam no momento que os dois gozassem.

"Porra McKinnon... Você é muito... gostosa" Seus gemidos se misturavam com a respiração dificil e seus dedos se enterravam cada vez mais em meus quadris. Ficariam marcas como tantas outras noites, e eu não ligaria, até gostava delas, como tatuagens que ficavam perfeitas naquele local.

"Sirius..." Meus gemidos escapavam alto suficiente para que todos os meus vizinhos ouvissem, não que eu me importasse. Minhas mãos se enterraram em seus cabelos negros e seus lábios vieram de encontro a uma pequena parte exposta do meu pescoço, sua língua quente corria dali até minha orelha, depois voltavam pela trilha traiçoeira que me fazia ficar mais excitada e ele conhecia tão bem. Sirius conhecia todos os meus pontos fracos, cada caminho em meu corpo que me fazia queimar ele conhecia e adorava ultiliza-los quando transavamos. Apertei-me mais uma vez contra seu sexo e nossos gemidos se intesificaram, rebolava sobre ele de maneira desesperada, ansiando pelo meu alívio, queria me derramar nele e que ele se desfizesse dentro de mim.

"Deixe vir... Goze para mim Lene." Lene. Apelido que ele usava quando estava a ponto de gozar. Black apertou meu quadril mais um vez e se aprofundou ainda mais em mim, um gemido pesado e rouco soltou-se de sua garganta e seu corpo tremeu levemente, denunciando que havia chegado ao apice de seu prazer, levando-me junto com ele. Caí sobre seu peitoral, nossas respirações aceleradas se misturavam uma a outra e toda a força do meu corpo havia se esvaiado. Sua mão descia devagar pela minhas costas, fazendo-me arrepiar com seu toque suave, algo raro vindo de Sirius. Sai de cima dele e cai ao seu lado na cama, meus olhos se mantinham fechados e minhas palpebras estavam pesadas demais para que eu as abrisse.

A cama se movimentou e pode sentir Sirius se levantar, como todo final de sexo ele iria para janela do meu quarto e tragaria seu cigarro, a visão de Sirius nu em minha janela, com a luz da lua lambendo seu corpo e a fumaça escapando de seus lábios fazia meu estomâgo congelar, era excitante e belo, como tudo nele. Levantei e fui até ele, encostei na parede ao seu lado e encarei seu rosto. A barba por fazer era mais visível do que da última vez que nos encontramos, seus lábios finos e vermelhos tinham o um pequeno sorriso escondido, como se lembrasse de algo muito distante que o fazia bem, seus olhos voltavam ao cinza gélido e duro que sempre foram e sua expressão estavam relaxada.

"Você foi ótima hoje McKinnon, desse jeito acabarei aparecendo de novo por aqui" Seu olhar veio na minha direção e não pude deixar que um sorriso escapasse de meus lábios. Roubei o cigarro de seus dedos e o traguei, soltando a fumaça pela noite fria de outono, seus olhos observavam atentamente o caminho do cigarro até meus lábios com algo que eu não conseguia identificar.

"Nós dois sabemos que você irá voltar Black. Você _sempre_ volta."

"Você tem razão." Sirius me deu um dos poucos sorrisos que permitia libertar, puxou a mão que eu mantinha seu cigarro e levou até sua boca, dando uma última tragada e fazendo com que eu o jogasse pela janela. A fumaça de seus lábios saia lentamente enquanto falava. "Sou um homem fraco para vicíos, não tenho saída."

"Me sinto lisonjeada por saber que sou um dos vícios de Sirius Black." Encarei seus olhos mais uma vez, a tempastade cinza se misturando ao azul, havia tanto escondido nele, mas que ele jamais se permitira relevar, e eu preferia ignorar a minha curiosidade para descobrir.

Seus lábios vieram a procura dos meus, intensivos, desejosos, delirantes. Logo estavamos de volta a minha cama, suas mãos estavam em todas as partes do meu corpo, meus dedos ora se prendiam entre suas madeichas negras, ora arranhavam sua nuca, seus beijos escorregavam da minha boca para minha bochecha, pescoço, clavícula, seios, barriga, coxas, até alcançar onde eu mais precisava deles. Já estava pronta para ele de novo, queria tudo de novo e de novo, meu corpo já clamava por seus toques e toda a perdissão que apenas Sirius poderia me proporcionar.

"Sou viciado pelo teu corpo, teu gosto..." Sua boca pareacia estar em todos os lugares, sua língua me explorava como se fosse a primeira vez, seus dedos desenhavam minha pele e a cada toque um novo calor queimava-me inteira. "Pelo teu sexo, McKinnon."

Não havia como negar que também havia me tornado fraca para vícios, principalmente quando um deles inclue _Sirius Black_.


End file.
